The Villains Are In Control
by TheOneAndOnlyKaylee
Summary: What would have happened if the villains had won, instead of the heroes? What happened if two extra characters had joined either side? Find out in this Backyardigans themed FanFiction. Set to the episode "Race To The Tower of Power". *REUPLOAD*
1. The Message

**(Minnie's P.O.V)-** I was watching cartoons and having a snack over at Tasha's house, when suddenly, the Emergency Broadcast System replaced the cartoon with the black and white letters of doom. The three starting tones came on. and I was intrigued. " We interrupt our normal programming", the robot voice droned. I started to get worried. "This is a national emergency. Important information will follow." I was officially freaked out." Two evil supervillains named Yucky Man and Dr. Shrinky have just broken into the Tower of Power and stolen the prized 'Key to the World'. It is unknown at the time of what they will use the key for, but there are claims that they will take over the world. The villains have their own set of evil powers, with Yucky Man having the ability of shooting green, smelly goo from his hands, and Dr. Shrinky having the power to shrink object by shooting shrink waves from his hands. They were last seen in the Forest of Darkness going back to their secret lair. If you see these suspects, do not try to approach them, or else you could be exposed to the shrink rays and/or the goo. Instead, get to the nearest shelter and call 911. This concludes this message of the Emergency Broadcast System." Wow, I said to myself.

**(Tasha's P.O.V: After the warning)-** I had just seen the emergency message during the new episode of Jan & Weasel. It said that villains had stolen the "Key to the World", and they may use it for their own nefarious purposes.I got super scared. I didn't know what they were going to do with the Key, but I knew it was going to be bad. Just then, another alert came on. "This is a message of the Emergency Broadcast information will follow." I listened in to the announcement. "Since our last message, two superheroes named 'Weather Woman' and 'Captain Hammer' have arrived on the scene and are working with police and other authorities to track down the villains. 'Weather Woman' has the power of controlling the weather, and 'Captain Hammer' has the powers to create anything out of a foreign object, with a special hammer, by saying 'form of -.' If you have any details on this crime, call 911 right away. This concludes this message of the Emergency Broadcast System." Oh for goodness sakes, I thought aloud.

**Minnie**** and I came up with a plan. We knew what had to be done.**


	2. The Heroes Backstory

**(Weather Woman's a.k.a Uniqua P.O.V)-** Captain Hammer and I were talking to the Chief of Police. We lost this time, but we knew we would get the Key to the World back to its rightful place in the Tower of Power. We were determined to get that Key. They pledged to be gdod-guys, but then they just flaked out on the promise as fast as Capatain Hammer made that electric scooter built for two earlier.

**(Captain Hammer's a.k.a Austin P.O.V)-** Weather Woman and I were talking to the police. I don't truly know what happened. It all went by so fast. The villains I were restored to normal size, the villains were freed from their cage and pledged to do good, but then, **PSYCH **, they stole the Key from Weather Woman's hands and exclaimed "HaHa Super heroes, we've got the Key to The World. There's nothing you can do to stop us! Mua ha ha ha!" "Shall we be on our way, Dr. Shrinky?" Yucky Man asked. "We shall, Yucky Man." Dr. Shrinky replied with an evil grin. They left the Tower, cackling their evil laugh of victory, but not before shooting us into a gobbly-goo prison.

**(Both P.O.V)-** We had a plan. We were going to stop them and get the key back to the tower, but we hoped just a bit of back-up was on the way.


	3. Author's Apologies

Hey guys. I've been having some issues writing and editing. My laptop broke, and I can barely read on it. I can try to update on my tablet, but this is hard to , school fair (History and Science), are both due at the same time, so I am very busy.I am writing and brainstorming in my spare time, with more fanfics on the way,including another Backies fanfic! Have fun reading. Just read on for now. I love you guys.


End file.
